Time Will Tell
by VolturiPrincess16
Summary: In the past love ruled two men's lives. But since their change, they had to let that love die. But now that two certain women have come back, will that love grow again? Carlisle/Bella Jasper/OC M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Will Tell**

_**A/N: I know, I shouldn't be starting yet another fanfic when my others are not complete, but when an idea comes into my head it nags at me until I actually sit down and write it. Yes, I always seem to fit myself into these stories, but it just gives me a bit of satisfaction ;) Hehehe! Have fun duckies, seeing as this is slightly different from my other fanfics... It actually features the Cullens :O**_

1667, London

The dark clouds loomed over the smog-filled streets of London. The general hubbub of commuters and markets filled the choking air as the putrid stench of the Thames wafted throughout the backalleys. Fishing boats and merchant ships pushed their ways through the blackened waters that turned up more dead bodies than it did edible supplies. The main markets sat upon London Bride, it's noise and colour filling every sense for the towns people. Amongst the croud walked a young man, his hair a shining gold, his eyes seemed to be made of pure ice. He was tall, 6ft 2" and of a young age, only 25 summers. The well dressed individual carried himself well, his stride was long yet slow as if he were taking his time to get to a certain business. Amongst the women he was the talk of gossip, a young bachellor who had no intention of taking a bride, one that did not gamble his money on drink or the whore houses that plagued the streets of London.

He was a distant man, like his father before him, he kept to himself. But unlike his father, he was quiet when going about his business and, many said, he was a lot smarter than his late father. Carlisle Cullen was a man that no one could fault, for his silence meant he did not draw unwanted attention, he was a cleanly man and when in a situation to socialise was a gentle, caring character. Like his late father, he was a hunter of the mythical. He followed in his fathers footsteps by trying to clean the world from the Devil's children; witches, vampires, werewolves and demons. However, he was a lot smarter, and bid his time when actually searching. He did not falsely accuse young women of witchcraft, or bring a sickly old man to justice for being pale and not liking sunlight.

On this particular day, however, the young Mr Cullen was not on business, he was allowing himself the pleasure of an afternoon stroll around the town of his birth and upbringing. It didn't take much to please him, for he was not a complacent man like so many around him. He was a man of simple pleasures. The humid air and the heat of the crowded bridge was stifling, causing an uncomfortable air to run throughout the people as they slowly became agitated. The young man, seemingly undisturbed by the heat, continued on his journey, slowly searching with those intelligent grey eyes.

A loose sewer cover rattled under the foot falls of the Londoners, going unnoticed by most but catching the eye of the young hunter. It wasn't unusual for things in London to fall apart, but the protective covers to lock the sewers stench in usually were high priority to be kept upgraded. Moving away from the thrum of the crowd Carlisle slowly made his way to the grate, pressing his hand to the top of it and shoving slightly. It moved easily away, and from the small opening came the most foul odour, of putrifying flesh or rotting meat. The young man backed away quickly, a hand covering his mouth and nose to ward off the horrendous stench. The smell was not normal, nor was it unfamiliar to him. It wasn't the first time that Carlisle had come across a lair of vampires, but this was the first time he had come across this type of smell and Carlisle automatically knew that this, was not just a single nomadic vampire. But a coven. Jerking backwards quickly, he did not think of the consequences of the action until he felt his entire body connect with another and both fell to the floor.

Carlisle landed on his back, with the other ontop of him. Pain clouded his thoughts as he groaned slightly. His back felt bruised and his neck rang with sharp pain. Above him he heard an echoing groan of pain, followed shortly by a gasp of shock.

"I am so sorry," the voice whispered, as if to mortified to speak any louder, "here let me help you up." Carlisle opened his eyes slowly, as if testing them for any abnormalities before spotting a hand pointed towards him. He took it and allowed himself to be hauled up by the person. Rubbing the back of his neck to ward off the pain Carlisle found himself looking into a pair of doe like eyes, they were a delicious form of brown and they seemed to latch onto his own grey ones.

"Thank you, but the fault is entirely mine." He responded, not allowing himself to break contact with those eyes. After what seemed like hours to them both, but what could have only been a few seconds, they stepped back and Carlisle was offered a better look at the one who had both aided and injured him. Skin as pale as porcelain, hair that ran over her shoulders in deep, luscious waves the same colour as the eyes, a grass green dress with golden hemmings that clung to her upper body and fell from her hips. She was a beauty indeed.

"Excuse me, I seem to have forgotten my manners," the woman seemed to chide herself as she shook her head, causing her hair to fall infront of her face momentarily. "I am Isabella, Isabella Carrow. And you are?" She smiled, the simple action brightening her entire face.

"Carlisle Cullen, madame. If it's not to bold to say, ma'am, your name suits you aptly." He smiled in return, as he watched a furious blush spread itself onto her cheeks. It was a radiant site, and never had Carlisle felt himself drawn to another human being before. His father had always told him that mindless lust was the Devil trying to draw him to a path of sin, but looking at this girl Carlisle couldn't help but think that she was an angel from God, pulling him to a path of righteousness. In a moment of pure adrenaline filled foolishness Carlisle took Bella's hand and looked into her eyes again. "Miss Carrow, would you do me the honour of taking a walk with me along the riveside?"

Another smile appeared on her face as she looked at their now joined hands. "I would be honoured, sir." She announced, as she looked up into his face. She had never seen such beauty before, he was something new and enchanting to her not like any of the men that she had seen before. Obviously she had heard of him through the idle gossip of the other maidens around her. He was a great item of gossip according to her sisters, Bella had not seen the man before this moment, and knew almost immediatley the reason for the gossip.

The couple walked through the crowds of onlookers, those who witnessed the unlikely pair set about a fire of whispers and comments. Women glared enviously at the young Carrow girl, and the men outwardly bristled at the young Cullens luck. They walked beside the darkened waters, idly passing the time with small talk but generally contented with just eachothers company. As the sky slowly darkened, the sun sinking beneath the high townhouses of London. Looking down at the woman on his arm, Carlisle smiled contentedly and stopped walking.

"Please allow me to escort you home, my dear?" He asked gently, her eyes found his and she nodded.

"I would be honoured to have you escort me, Carlisle." She smiled as she quickly gave him directions to her home. He nodded, knowing the area well enough from his frequent trips to his fathers friends houses. Fellow hunters lived around the area, one's that James Cullen would call upon when going to find out his monsters. It was a short walk to Isabella's house, and that saddened Carlisle as it meant he would have to let go of her. When they reached her door Isabella turned to look at him.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for a lovely afternoon." She offered, stepping up onto the first of the steps leading up to her door. On instinct Carlisle reached out and gripped her hand.

"Might I see you again?" He asked, almost urgently for fear of never seeing her face again. She laughed at this, heat flushing through Carlisle's face at the sound.

"Of course you may, Carlisle. Why not tomorrow?" He nodded eagerly, for fear of not being able to use his voice. Clearing his throat he stepped up to meet her eyes.

"I'll call for you here. Until then." He searched her face, his hand coming to rest on her cheek as he slowly leant in. He was giving her room to move away if she so wished, but he hoped that she wouldn't. Her breathing slowed as she watched him, it wasn't proper to do this but she was damned already for the feelings towards this man. She leant up slowly until their lips met. The kiss was fleeting, but full of a passionate promise that sent sparks of electricity through them both. Pulling back Carlisle smiled down at the flushed Isabella, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles just as the door to her house opened.

"Carlisle?" A confused male voice asked, causing both the youths attentions to turn to him. Isabella looked down and slowly stepped away from Carlisle, muttering a final farewell before slipping in past the man, and disappearing into her home.

"Hello, Samuel. How are you?" Carlisle greeted his fathers oldest friend, and most frequent hunter. Looking into Sam's now red face Carlisle knew that he was not happy.

"What, may I ask, where you doing with my daughter?" Sam's voice was shaking slightly with anger. Carlisle inwardly recoiled and reprimanded himself silently for not recognising the last name. Samuel Carrow was not a man to be trifled with. He was good with a sword, and even better with a shot.

"We walked together this afternoon, and I escorted her home." Carlisle coughed uncomfortably, leaving out the part about the kiss for fear of never being able to Isabella again if he did say anything. To prevent anymore questions, Carlisle decided to change the topic onto another journey. "Sam, I need your help tonight. Gather your finest Hunter's and meet me on the bridge at ten. I have found a coven of vampires, and they must be exterminated as soon as possible." At the mention of vampires, Sam's eyes lit up and his colouring became slightly more normal.

"Very well. The bridge at ten. We'll be there." Sam agreed and slowly closed the door on Carlisle's face.

_A few hours later_

Sam entered his home, his once clean shirt now bloodied and torn. His face was red and sweaty, his hair ruffled from running. Never before had he faced a force as great as this one tonight. Shock was coursing through his still adrenaline filled veins, as he slowly made his way into the living room. There on the sofa sat his three daughters and wife. They all looked up as he entered and immediatley all of their faces whitened in fear.

"What happened?" Jane, his wife, asked as she rose up and placed her sewing down, she made her way over to him. She had never in thirty years of marriage seen her husband in this state. She called her eldest daughter, Mary, to aid her in helping her husband.

"We found a lair... Of vampires." Sam spoke slowly, as if still in a daze. "One came out, he saw us and called to the others in Latin. We made after the first while the other men took out the lair. The thing was weak, it appeared, and it turned on us. It killed John outright... He then turned on Carlisle." At this Isabella stood up, her eyes wide with shock and she ran to her fathers side.

"Carlisle! Father is he alright? Please tell me he is fine!" She begged, dropping to her knees whilst her father stared at her in shock.

"He's... We couldn't find him afterwards... He's as good as dead though, Isabella." Sam looked down, tears filled his eyes as he recalled the bloody state they had last seen Carlisle in. Isabella's sobs filled the room as she rose from beside her father and ran. She ran up to her room where she slammed the door and lay upon her bed.

"No! Carlisle... Please..." She sobbed into her pillow, feeling her heart slowly breaking as she realised that she would never see the man she loved again.

1864, Texas

The fields were golden, wind blew through the crops as the sun slowly beat down on them. Small wooden fences kept in farm animals, the pigs were sleeping in the muddy paddocks, sheep and cows were grazing contentedly in the grass. Young children ran through the crops, playing amongst the long grass, hiding in the trees that surrounded the little farm. To this little patch of heaven on Earth, the war was a far off dream, one that could never reach or destroy it.

On the horizon two riders sat upon their horses, riding beside a small stream that flowed through the property. Upon the first, a bay gelding, sat a tall young man of the age of 18, his curly golden hair fell just above his sky blue eyes, his build was lean but had slight muscle from manual labour. He wore a newly pressed army uniform, this put him out of place amongst the agriculture, but suited his frame well. The other horse, a palomino mare, held a slightly shorter young woman, her furious brunette curls falling straight down her back, pinned slightly to keep off her face, her body was clad in a simple white, cotton dress with a red sash around the middle, she was curvy and by no means skinny, but not fat either.

The pair road in comfortable silence, the male keeping a watchful eye around him but seemingly aware of the females limp posture beside him. After a few more steps the female pulled her horse up to halt, causing the man to do the same with a deep sigh.

"Georgia, we've been through this before. I have to go!" The male whispered, as if exhausted from having this conversation before. As if these words were the greatest blow she could have faced, Georgia's bright green eyes filled with tears.

"Why, Jasper? Why do you have to go? What if you get hurt? You know there's a possibility that you won't come back if you go. You'll leave me here alone.." She whispered, turning her face from him as if to hide her tears. The male, Jasper, bridled a bit at these words, his own emotions flashed through his face, anger, guilt then finally sadness. Reaching out he took Georgia's hand and squeezed it gently until she finally looked at him.

"Georgia, I promise you that I will come back for you. Nothing will keep me from you. Darlin', you're the reason I'm going to fight. I want to be the reason that you're safe. I can do that by fighting." A low whimper left the girls lips as she spurred her heels into her horses sides. The palomino gave a snort of discomfort before launching into a gallop, sending a cloud of dust at Jaspers feet. The palomino and Georgia were both out of site before Jasper could say much more. With a sigh he rubbed his forehead. He knew Georgia's worries, and her pain, but he wanted to fight. To make a better future for her.

He kicked his horse into a canter and slowly made his way to the large barn that was situated just behind a small cottage. As he entered he watched as Georgia untacked her horse slowly. She placed her bridle and saddle onto a free rack before turning and burying her face into the horses flaxen mane. She tensed as she heard Jasper's bay enter the barn, the male dismounted and untacked his horse before taking him out to the paddock. When he returned she was in the same place that he had left her. Shaking his head he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Without warning she turned and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. His own arms moved to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Their history had been a tough one, meeting when they were only twelve and both of them as stubborn as eachother neither and liked the other. Georgia had moved into Jaspers home due to the tragic death of both her parents. Her father had been out in the fields after a period of extreme drought and heat, when a storm hit and a fork of lightening hit the crops causing them to start burning. Her father along with them. Her mother was found the next week hanging from the barn roof beams. Micheal Whitlock was a good friend of Ryan Brown so was more than happy to take in his orphaned daughter. Jasper, however wasn't very happy about it. Only at the age of sixteen did they start to like eachother.

_Flashback_

"Get out of here, orphan! No one here likes ya, darlin'." Jasper's best friend, Christian taunted as Georgia tried to get into the barn. She'd never liked Christian, he was always meaner than Jasper and took things too far. With a shake of her head she continued about her work gathering hay in a bucket to take to the horses when the bucket was thrown from her hand and onto the floor. She turned to find Christian standing over her, a scowl on his face from being ignored. "Why didn't you just go meet the good lord with them, huh, little girl? You're just a bother to the Whitlocks you know?" This caused a small flinch from the smaller female, causing a wide smirk to cross the boys features. A sign of weakness was just what he wanted.

"Just leave me alone, Christian. Please?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she could moving to pick up the bucket again, a hand wrapped around her writs preventing her from moving any further and yanked her up to her feet.

"I'll leave you alone when you're siz feet under." He sneered, glaring down at the weakening female.

"Christian." A deadly voice sent a chill throughout them both and two sets of eyes fell upon Jasper's darkened form at the barn door. Within a second Georgia had dropped to the floor and the two boys were scrabbling on the floor taking and throwing punches at eachother. Georgia backed up, covering her mouth to prevent a scream of shock to exit it. Finally, Jasper hauled Christian up and threw him toward the door. "Get out of here. Don't come back." He snarled at the younger male. With a scoff Christian left the barn and took off over the gate. Saphire eyes met emerald ones, shining with concern. "You ok?" Jasper extended his hand to Georgia and she took it gratefully, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Thank you.." She whispered, looking down in embarrasment.

"You're welcome. He was a bastard for saying that to you, and it's not true. We want you here... I'm sorry for not standing up for you before.." He whispered as he pulled her against him in a tight embrace. She buried her face into his neck and sniffed gently. "I'll always protect you Georgia... Always."

_End Flashback_

They'd been inseperable ever since that day, growing from steady friends to sweethearts easily. As they stood in the same spot of their first hug, holding each other tightly both silently remembering their first true moments together. Georgia moved her face from his neck and looked up at him, her cheeks tear stained and her lower lip shaking slightly, she almost brought him to tears with the site of her. His hand moved to brush a strand of stray hair from her face and leant down to rest his forehead against hers. Her eyes slowly slid shut as they stood in their embrace.

"Jasper.." She whispered, as he searched her now calmed face.

"Yes, darlin'?" He asked, watching as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Kiss me..." She stated simply, her eyes opening to look into his. He let out a breath and smiled down at her, his hand resting on her cheek as he slowly leant down. His lips hovered mere millimetres from hers, waiting for her to respond. Eagerly she reached up and closed the distance, pressing her lips feverishly to his, their lips stayed joined, his hand slowly wrapped around the back of her neck keeping her still as he deepened the kiss. Heat eveloped them both as the kiss became more desperate, all their pent up angst and anger was released into the kiss. After a few minutes Jasper pulled back, earning a small whimper from Georgia which made him smile. He kissed her nose and looked at her.

"Georgia... My love. I have to go now.." He whispered causing her eyes to fill with tears again. "I vow to you, that I will be back for you. When I come back, I swear that you and I will be married, we'll find our own new farm elsewhere where we can raise the children that we will have. We will be together again. I promise you. You will be my wife, Mrs Whitlock." A small smile flashed onto her face and she nodded.

"I love you, Mr Whitlock."

"As I love you, Mrs Whitlock."

With another fleeting kiss Jasper left her embrace to meet his father who would take him into town to the barracks.

_A few months later_

"I have a message for Mr Micheal Whitlock?" An older gentleman dressed in a cadets uniform stood at the door of the farm house and Georgia wiped her hands on her apron as she looked behind her.

"Micheal, there's someone here for you." The older man walked out from his study and, as he spotted the uniformed soldier, frowned.

"Georgia, could you wait upstairs please?" He asked quietly, confusing Georgia by the request but she complied silently. As she left he turned to the soldier and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, but deep inside of him he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your son, Major Jasper Whitlock, is missing in action, presumed dead in the battle fields. I am very sorry." With that the soldier turned to leave, Micheal numbly closed the door and turned leaning back on it in a daze. After a few minutes of just standing there he looked up to see Georgia at the top of the stairs.

"Micheal...? What's happened?" She asked, her voice uncertain as she slowly made her way down the steps.

"He's... He's gone Georgia. He's gone.." He whispered in reply, averting his eyes from her face. The shallowing out of her breathing was the only indication that she had heard him.

"No..." She only whispered and stepped back, her hand wrapping around the banister of the stairs. Shaking her head she just stared off at nothing in particular until the moment that Micheal reached out for her. With a cry of a wounded animal she ran out of the house, making her way to the barn that she and Jasper had spent so many warm days talking and laughing. She leant against the heavy wooden doors and dropped to her knees crying out wordlessly as she felt her heart, the last part of it that she had saved for Jasper, break into a million pieces. She had no one left.

2011, Forks

CarlislePOV

I was in my study, reading through a particularly interesting medical journal from the American Civil War when I heard the news. From downstairs I heard Alice squeal and clap her hands happily causing a murmer of annoyance to sound throughout the rest of my family. With a laugh I placed my journal down and stood up to see what was happening. I exited my study and walked downstairs to see Alice, standing in the middle of the living room and clapping.

"What did you see, Alice?" I ask, knowing the only one that could actually see beside her was Edward and he didn't seem too happy to share as he was to busy trying to calm his mate down. From behind her I could see Emmett watching with wide eyes, awaiting the news from the vision, his wife Rosalie sat beside him filing her nails seemingly undisturbed by the noise. From the kitchen I could see Jasper looking up from his book, annoyed at the disruption.

"They're coming! Finally, I mean they took their time over it." Alice gushed, her seemingly happy nature disturbed by the slightest annoyance of 'their' lateness.

"Who are they?" I ask again, calm despite my anxiousness as to who was coming that could get Alice this excited.

"Isabella and Georgia Swan of course! The chief's daughters are finally coming home." At the first name I stopped dead. Shock coursing through me as it did everytime I heard the name. From behind me I heard Jasper stand and move to stand beside me.

"Alice... What do they look like?" He asked quietly, his voice clearly lined with caution. Jasper and I both had the same kind of past, or so he had told me. He had lost his love when he had been turned, the same as I.

"Isabella is beautiful, slim with long brown hair, she has chocolate brown eyes, she and I are going to be best friends! Georgia is stunning, she's not slim but exceedingly curvy, long really curly brown hair, she has almost emerald eyes and she and Rosalie are going to be so close!" Alice described them and I could feel my breathing stop along with Jaspers. It was them... After so many years it was them.

Rosalie lifted her golden eyes and shook her head, causing her blonde hair to fall into her face. "There is no way I'm going to be 'besties' with a human." She insisted haughtily, earning her a growl from Jasper.

"She's not just some human, Rose. If it's who we think it is... It's my mate." Jasper whispered, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

"And it would seem that Isabella is mine..." I say, running my hand anxiously through my hair.

"Brilliant!" Alice clapped excitedly. "They come into town next week." She grins and nods happily. "Get ready for like to get interesting."


	2. Author's Note- Important

**A/N- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**My beautiful, amazing readers... I will not be continuing any of my stories for a little while as I am in the process of grieving. You see, my boyfriend of two years died a few days ago and I was only informed this morning. I am currently in shock and in the worst pain imagineable. I will endeavour to start writing soon but.. for now at least, my stories are on hold. I hope you understand,**

**VolturiPrincess16**


	3. Time Will Tell - Chapter 2

Time Will Tell- Chapter 2

_**Well, I'm extraodinarily sorry that it's taken me so long... but I'm back. Thank you for all your support, it's more than I could've ever asked for.**_

BPOV

I ran my fingers through my younger sisters chocolate curls tenderly as she lay her sleeping head on my lap. The flight wasn't long, but my baby sister seemed to have a knack for dozing off in any situation. Leaning my head back against the slightly less comfortable pillow then my sibling has aquired I looked up to notice the flashing seatbelt light. With a sigh of relief I poked the sleeping forms sides, causing her eyes to flash open in shock.

"Bella!" She groaned, causing me to laugh. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, causing her eyeliner to smudge. "What was that for?" She yawned, freezing swiftly as if remembering her now raccoon-like makeup, she leaned down to rustle in her bag to find her mirror.

"You're an idiot." I snorted as she watched with horror at her relfection. "I woke you up because we're almost there, and no offense G, but you're not fun when you've just woken up. Charlie won't like that." Once her makeup resembled something semi-normal she put her compact mirror back in her bag and looked at me with narrowed emerald eyes. With that look she looks scarily like our mom.

"Seriously? Why don't you just call him 'Dad' like a normal person?" She asked, her tone far from nice. My reply was a simple shrug before I leant my head back, waiting for the altitude change to cause the unpleasant pop in my ears. "It's not like he abandoned us or anything! He just..." To block out her rants I placed my iPod earphones in and turned up my music to the loudest it would go. Wit an aggitated sigh Georgia turned her glare from me to the seat infront of her.

Once we hit the tarmac things moved pretty quickly, we disembarked from the plane and grabbed our luggage from the conveyor belt. Charlie was waiting for us at the terminal's gate, standing awkwardly in his Police Chiefs uniform. I used my free hand to restrain Georgia from running off to him, I didn't want any attention drawn to us due to her antics. I pull out my earphones and let them swing from my pocket as we made our way toward him. Personally I think Charlie looks good for his age, he still as all of his curly, brown hair, his smile still causes two dimples to cave into his cheeks, and he has the same chocolate brown eyes as myself. I'm actually a lot like him, we're both socially awkward, I inherited his hair and eyes, but I have my mothers smile and shape. Georgia on the other hand has mom's outgoing personality and her green eyes, the rest of her is completely dad, she's curvier than me and has his rich curls. Some say she's the better sister, but everytime she hears that she snorts and rolls her eyes.

"There are my girls." Charlie half smiled at us in welcome, his arms almost immediatley locking behind his back as he makes no other advance to welcome us. Of course as Georgia's arms wrap around his waist in a tight embrace he drops the facade and hugs her back tightly, lifting his chin slightly to rest ontop of her head. She has him around her little finger.

"Daddy!" She cooed into his chest before pulling back, her height almost matched his 5'10". His gaze fell on me and he coughed gently before dropping his arm from Georgia's shoulders.

"How you doing Bells?" He asked gently, his hand sinking deep into his pants pockets.

"I'm good thanks Dad." He nods gently before looking over his shoulder.

"Right then... We'd best be on our way then." He cleared his throat before turning over his shoulder and walking towards the carpark. With a look to my sister we both followed closely, hoisting our bags with us. Upon reaching the carpark we let out a simultaneous groan at the site of the dirty cruiser.

Before I could even think about it, Georgia had thrown her bags into the trunk and had hopped into the passenger seat. With another annoyed groan I mimicked her actions before sliding into the backseat, narrowing my eyes at the back of her head.

"Something wrong, Belly-kins?" She turned over shoulder to smile brightly at me.

"No! Of course not," I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm, "just my 16 year old sister has stolen the front seat." I pushed my knees into the back of her chair playfully as she laughed.

"Whatever, being 17 doesn't give you automatic shotgun, you know?" She turned back as Charlie got into the drivers seat and pulled away from the parking lot.

GPOV

When we finally reached the house I looked up at it, a grin on my face as I see that nothing from my childhood home has changed. The tire swing that used to hang on the old oak next to our house was still there, which gave me cause to laugh. Grabbing my bags and throwing them over my shoulder I skip up to the door and waited for my dad.

"Ouch!" The cry was followed by a thud, causing me to turn around to see Bella sprawled across the floor, her bags surrounding her. My eyes widened before I burst out laughing.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Dad ran to her aid and helped her up as I stood there, doubling over with laughter. With a glare sent in my direction she took his hand and pulled herself up, her cheeks coloured red with embarrasment.

"Fine Char... Dad." She brushed off the mud from her pants and picked up her bags as dad let us in. I skipped up to the room that me and Bella always shared to find it had actually changed since we last came here. Gone were the ever present pastel pinks and lilacs, in there place where deep purples and pure whites. Moving into the room I perched on my bed and ran my fingers over the velvet purple covers, smiling as I notice the hanging picture of a white wolf that Billy Black gave my dad. I'd always admired the photo, so dad had hung it in our room, much to Bella's disgust.

"I changed your room a bit, you like purple right?" Charlie asked as he nervously showed Bella in.

"Purples cool... Thanks" Bella replied nochalently. With a nod of his head Charlie left without another word. I sigh and give my elder sister a pointed look. "What?" She snapped.

"You could atleast try and make it less awkward you know?" She looked down and sat on her bed rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry... Look, I'm gonna sleep. Unlike you, I didn't sleep all the way here, and we've got school tomorrow." She lay back onto her bed and closed her eyes. With a huff of annoyance I too laid back against my pillows.

_The Next Day_

BPOV

Being new students is bad enough, but when you're the Chief's infamous daughters, and you're starting in the middle of the semester... That's never good. As I pulled the old truck Charlie had given me into the parking lot I looked over at Georgia nervously. I had opted to wear a pair of black skinnies, a green long-sleeved shirt and boots, along with my thick parka. Georgia however had gone for a completely different look, she had worn leggings, a short black skater skirt, a white tank top, purple hoodie and black converse, her hair was wild around her -thankfully- makeup free face.

"Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my rucksack from the footwell, she nods and grabs her shoulder bag and slips from the car, moving wuickly to stand beside me. Even though she's taller than me, she uses me as some form of protection. "Right... Charlie said we had to go to reception." I link my arm with hers and lead her toward what looked like that main hall. With a slim chance of luck, we got the right building and were soon given our timetables. Georgia was smart and had been moved up into my year, which gave her cause to smirk. Rolling my eyes I checked the time and realised we had a while until our first lesson. Looking around for a place to sit I was stopped by a grinning face.

"Hey! I'm Mike, you two must be the Chief's daughters right?" I was quite taken aback by the enthusiasm, but nodded none-the-less to his question.

"I'm Bella. This is my little sister Georgia." I answered, gesturing to her over my shoulder. His eyes left mine for a moment to register her before turning back to me. I heard Georgia scoff behind me but didn't acknowledge it.

"Well, it's great to meet you both. Where are you both for first?" He leaned over my to have a look at our timetables. "P.E. and Drama? Who would want to do Drama?" He sneered slightly before the timetable was ripped from his view.

"What's wrong with people who like drama?" Georgia asked, her green eyes duling from their shine as she started to get defensive.

"Nothing, nothing... Just not my favourite subject, is all." Mike replied swiftly, raising his hands to show he meant no offense. With a sniff Georgia grabbed her bag and map and walked off towards her first lesson.

"I'll see you at Lunch." she called over her shoulder to me before she turned around a corner and out of my site. Frowning I turn and look to Mike who was beaming at me.

"I have P.E. first too! Come on, I'll show you." He hoisted his bag higher up his shoulder and started walking, expecting me to follow. With a resigned sigh I did.

The first four periods crept by and I met a few new people. In first I hit a girl named Jessica in the back of the head with a volley ball, but she simply laughed it off. In my English class I met a girl named Angela, she was quiet and I found her slightly better company than the others. In second period calculus I met two boys named Eric and Ben, both were slightly nerdy but seemed harmless.

When it came to lunch I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, who pulled me towards a table filled with familiar faces. Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric all looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, how was the rest of your day?" Ang asked gently, smiling all the while. I simply replied with a shrug of my shoulder and a smile. I looked up and scanned the room, my eyes soon landing on my sister.

"Georgia! Over here." I called as quietly as I could, she looked up and her eyes brightened as she made her way over to me. I moved over slightly as she sat next to me and placed a soda and an apple infront of me. "Thanks." I laughed as I grinned at her. "Everyone this is my little sister, Georgia Swan. Georgia this is everyone." I introduced her quickly, knowing she'd make friends soon enough. She always did.

"Hey." She replied as she smiled brightly at everyone. I noticed that Eric perked up a bit more when Georgia sat down. She looked down and picked at her pack of chips. With a sigh I look around and notice a group of students walk in.

"Who are they?" I ask Jessica as I gesture towards them, she looked over her shoulder and turned back, grinning broadly.

"They're the Cullens. The pretty blonde girl, that's Rosalie Hale, she's with the big black haired guy, Emmett Cullen. Behind them, the pixie-like girl is Alice Cullen, she's with Edward Cullen the tall brunette. The guy behind them is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. He's completely gorgeous, single and totally not interested in anyone here." She sniffed, clearly a sign of sour grapes.

"Wait... You said that they're all the Cullens.. How?" I frowned, thinking through the idea of incest.

"No! They're all adopted my Doctor Cullen. He is really nice, and also a complete hotty! I can't believe he's not married." At that her eyes went into a dreamy state, and knowing I'd lost her I turned to Georgia who was suddenly stiff and staring foward.

"Georgia?" I frowned and nuged her arm, snapping her back to reality. "You alright?" I whispered, slightly worried at her reaction. She simply nodded.

"I'm fine... It's just, I feel like I know him." She nods towards the tall blonde at the back... Jasper.

GPOV

I watched him as he sat with his family across the cafeteria from us, I don't know what it was but as soon as I saw him it was like I knew him.

As if he had heard us talking about him he looked up and met my gaze. My heart stopped for a moment before picking up double speed.

His eyes, like melted amber, slightly darker around the edges burned into mine as if he was searching my soul. His dirty blonde hair fell in curls just above his eyes, as if daring someone to go and brush it back. His face looked like it was made from the purest alabaster. His clothes were simple, a blue shirt, white jacket and matching pants. But he made them work, and I knew that any model in the world would be incredibly jealous of him.

"Georgia?" I felt Bella nudge me again to snap me from my thoughts, and I reluctantly looked to my side to look at her. "You alright?" She frowned, looking worried. I nod.

"I'm fine... It's just, I feel like I know him." I nod towards Jasper, noting with dissapointment that he was now looking down into his plate of untouched food. Bella followed my eyeline and nodded with me as if she understood. At that moment the other blonde, the gorgeous blonde girl rose up and moved infront of Jasper, blocking my view of him. She leant down to whisper something in his ear before she stood up, flipped her hair and strode out of the cafateria, all the boys eyes following her as she went.

A booming laugh brought my eyes back to the table as I noticed the hukling guy, Emmett, nearly tipping his chair back with laughter. He stood up and grabbed both his and the girls trays, placing them on one of the many racks in the cafateria before jogging out after her. Before he left he caught my eye, grinning broadly he winks and leaves.

"Oh my gosh... Did Emmett Cullen just wink at you?" A girl with platinum blonde hair who was sat opposite me glared at me as if I made him do it.

"I guess." I replied, shrugging it off as I looked down, blushing into my soda.

"Hmph. What makes you so special?" She quipped. At that comment I stood up quickly, standing to my full height and glared down at her. I wrapped my hand around my half empty can of soda and tipped it over her head.

"Bitch." I snarled at her before turning and leaving. Behind me I heard laughter and catcalling, even some clapping as the girl squealed and snarled at the table.

JPOV

I knew she was here. I'd caught a glimpse of her this morning, the idiot Mike had insulted her choice of class, it seemed. That made me angry. No one insults my girl! Edward had to grab my shoulder to prevent me from going after him.

"It's not worth it." He had said, shaking his head at me.

I knew that, my being in the year above her and her sister, I wouldn't have any lessons with her. However, Edward was in her biology. As we made our way to the lunch hall he told me about her.

"She's cool dude, really passionate about her subjects... and exceedingly oppinionated. You should've heard the way she talked to the teacher about the stimulus." He laughed, and I could feel the admiration rolling off of him. That's my girl. She would fit right in the the family. "Watch it Jazz, she may have been your girl then.. But remember what Carlisle said, they have their own choice now."

"I know." I sighed, running my hand through my hair to brush it off my face, before we entered I heard her sister calling her name. Clenching my fists I looked down and followed my siblings into the overcrowded room. Immediatley I felt everyones emotions shift, from relaxed to curious or lustful. Humans. My ears picked up when I heard a girl, Jessica I think her name was, talking about us to Bella.

We sat down at our usual table, the truly disgusting human food infront of us as a form of pretense. I looked around my siblings, Alice's bright eyes stared at me and I could feel her excitement. She was in a clear line at watching both of the girls and it was killing me. At last I couldn't take it anymore and I turned around to look at her.

I froze.

What met me was almost heartbreaking. The same pure emerald eyes, the same brunette curls, her face was slightly fully, more oval than heartshape, and her body... I don't remember having that many curves. She was beautiful, sexy, gorgeous... She was perfect. Her sister pulled her back from looking at me, causing me to growl under my breath in annoyance. I snapped my eyes abck to my plate and just glared at the food. Rose huffed in annoyance and stood up, stalking around to me.

"Go talk to her if you're that annoyed. For God's sakes, Jasper. Stop being such an idiot." She flipped her hair and strutted from the room, leaving me staring dumbstruck after her. Em's side-splitting laughter brought me back and I turned to glare at him.

"Damn bro, you gotta it bad for Miss Swan!" He said, just low enough for me to hear it. I simply sneered at him in response. He grabbed his tray and dumped it before walking out after Rose, winking at my girl as he went. I could feel her shock and could smell the blood rising into her cheeks. Immediatley my nails dug into my palms as I stopped breathing.

"Hmph. What makes you so special?" I heard the blonde girl, Lauren, snap and turned in time to watch as Georgia lifted her soda and chucked it over the blonde's head.

"Bitch." She sneered at her before storming out of the room. The room fell about laughing and catcalling at Lauren, myself joining them at finally seeing what Edward meant.

"See! I told you she and Rose would be great friends!" Alice clapped and giggled as she curled into Edwards side, who nodded in agreement.

"A match made in heaven, don't you think?" My brother grinned at me, his eyes taunting me. I felt a shift in the mood and turned to Alice, watching as her eyes glazed over and she was pulled into another vision. Edward closed his eyes, watching in on the vision himself. When his eyes opened he narrowed them towards the now soaked blonde. "You may want to keep an eye on that one. If she continues the way she is... Georgia may get wet in return by the end of the day."

I turned and snarled again, rising from my seat I walk out from the room and follow Georgia's scent.

CPOV

Patience has always been one of my strong points, but now I was losing it. Pacng in my office I felt like it was getting harder and harder to keep my sanity. My Bella was here, she was back and within my reach. But I couldn't see her. It was driving me insane and the contents of my desk had been swept to the floor hours ago in my frustrations. With a growl I looked down at my watch and noticed it was the end of my shift and that my children would be finishing school in ten minutes. Calculating in my head I noted that I could go and pick them up in that time.

With a grin I ripping my srubs off and pulled on my jacket and scarf, picking up my keys to my black mercedes I left the hospital and hopped in. Driving faster than I normally do throughout the town I reach the school just as the first few students start to leave. I pull up next to Rosalie's red convertible and step out to lean against the front of my car, waiting for my children. Noticing the looks I got from some of the younger girls made me frown, but soon I see Alice's spiky hair bobbing up and down between the crowds of kids.

"Hey Carlisle! What're you doing here?" She asks innocently, and I snorted.

"Don't play dumb with me... You know why I'm here." I chuckled and hugged her small frame as I look up to see Jasper and Edward walking out, followed closely by Emmett and Rose. From the thunderous look on Jasper's face I realised something must have gone wrong, that was further backed up by the fact the fact that Rosalie was soaking wet.

"What happened?" I asked, stepping foward, concerned. Four pairs of shocked golden eyes met mine, Emmett's were the only one's that showed any emotion bar annoyance. He was laughing on the inside, I could tell.

"That Lauren girl went to throw red bull on Georgia..." Edward answered me, frowning as he turned over his shoulder, I followed his gaze to where a girl with curly blonde hair stood, shaking from the cold and, seeing as she was drenched from head to toe I wasn't surprised. "Jasper went to stop her, and Rose stepped in too..." He cleared his throat. "A long story short, Georgia's fine, but Rose is going to kill Lauren for ruining her hair."

I laughed gently, shaking my head at Rose's disgruntled expression. I half smiled at her before freezing, over her head I spotted a girl that looked almost identical to my Bella. If it weren't for the bright green eyes I would've sworn it was her.

"Who's that?" I nod to her, and Jasper turned. He visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Georgia." He whispered to me, she turned then and spotted him looking at her. She flushed deeply and half waved to him, he winked and waved back, a grin spreading on his face.

"Come on Georgia... We have to go." I heard the voice before I saw the face and knew immediatley. Looking up slowly I spotted a slightly shorter, slimmer girl beside Georgia. She was flawless. Her slim build, her brunette rings, her heart face, her porcelain skin, her chocolate eyes. My Isabella. She was there. So close... I could smell her delicious scent and felt the monster in me roar to claim her from the males that were staring at her.

A hand on my shoulder pulled my from my thoughts.

"Carlisle... We have to go." I looked down to see Alice tugging my arm towards the car.

"Bella... Did you see the way Doctor Cullen was looking at you?" A voice noted towards my love.

"_That _was Doctor Cullen?" Her voice, was like melted gold, so beautiful. "Wow... He's so young..." I slipped into the car, Edward and Alice getting into the backseat with me. My eyes met hers through the windscreen and my hands tightened around the steering wheel.

Perfect.

She nervously smiled and looked down, the same blush that her sister held swept across her cheeks, dusting them a rose pink. It complimented her beauty even more. She looked up and gripped her sisters arm, pulling her to their old truck and got in.

Pain coursed through me as I watched her drive off. Frowning I put the car into gear and followed Rosalie home.

_**Thank you again, everyone. Without you all I would not be writing, nor would I have been able to heal so fast. You are all so lovely, and I thank you all.**_

_**VolturiPrincess16**_


	4. Time Will Tell - Chapter 3

Time Will Tell- Chapter 3

_**Dear readers, I have made the decision that I will be finishing –or at least really working on- this story before finishing the others. I hope you don't mind...**_

BPOV

I dreamt about him that night. Those eyes, those golden eyes, the same shade as butterscotch, which pierced my very soul. I dreamt about how his blonde hair was pushed back from his face, how his dark scarf wrapped around his neck, how his dark suit fit to his form perfectly. Doctor Cullen plagued my dreams that night. He was unlike anyone that I had ever seen before, he was perfection incarnate.

_Dream-_

_I was sat in the most beautiful meadow, surrounded by an array of different flowers. The breeze rustled through the trees and through the long grass, gently pushing my hair back off my face as I sat amongst the foliage. Looking up into the darkening sky I watch the sun slowly slipping down past the horizon. A heavenly smell filled my nostrils, a mixture of pine wood and mint, a heady scent that made my mouth water. Looking over my shoulder I realised what was causing the smell. There, knelt behind me was the God-like creature that had haunted my thoughts. _

"_Isabella." The way my name rolled from his tongue sent shivers up my spine, and caused my knees to go weak. Leaning forwards he crawled towards me, a strand of his golden hair falling across his forehead and into his eyes. As soon as he was close enough I ran my hand up and pushed it back, my palm coming to rest against his ice cold cheek. A sound that sent another thrill through my body erupted from his chest, a tender purr vibrated throughout his body as he nuzzled into my hand. _

"_Doctor Cullen..." My reply came soon after, a faint whisper that caused his eyes to snap to my face. That liquid gold seemed to melt all my resolve as I simply stared at them. A small smirk wrapped itself into his features as he leaned forwards, his face inches from mine, causing my heart to skip a beat. _

"_My precious Bella." My eyes dropped to his bow-like lips to watch them form the words. "Mine."_

_End Dream_

"Bella! Stop drooling and get up!" A voice broke through my barrier of sleep and jolted me awake. Looking around tiredly I surveyed my surroundings, finding myself not in the beautiful meadow but back in my bedroom in Forks. Rubbing my sleep filled eyes I focus on the tall form beside my bed.

"Go away Georgia." I groaned and moved to bury my head back into my pillow to find it ripped from under my head. With a huff I sit up and glare at my younger sister, shaking my head slightly before throwing back the covers and storming to the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed I came back to the room to find Georgia already dressed with her hair and makeup done. "You look nice..." I comment suspiciously, my eyes surveying her clothing choice.

A pair of blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a red belt, her curls had been straightened and pushed back with a matching red headband, on her feet she wore a pair of black boots with small heels. Her makeup was less natural then the day before, she had an excess of black eyeliner, her lips were glossed and I could smell her FCUK for Her perfume from the door. With a frown I leant against the door.

"What's the occasion?" I questioned, a grin spreading on her lips as she regarded me in the mirror.

"Nothing... Can't I just try and look nice?" She asked briskly, her eyes gleaming as she slipped multiple bracelets over her arms. This caused me to frown and turn around to go downstairs. Grabbing a bowl I pulled a carton of eggs from the fridge and started to make some omelettes, not knowing what Charlie would want I made enough just in case.

"Something smells good!" Came a booming voice from the door. Looking up sharply I spot a dark skinned youth, his hair was long and black –pulled up in a ponytail to keep off his face-, he was dressed in dirty clothes but had a boyish grin on his face. "Hey Bells! Miss me?" Before I could ask the boy who he was a loud laugh came from the stairs.

"Hey Jake, what you doing here?" It was Charlie, regarding the youth like he was part of the family. "Bella, you remember Jacob Black right? You and Georgia used to play with him all the time when you were younger." A faint memory of a much smaller boy and a lot of mud came to mind as my dad said this.

"Right... Erm hey Jake... You want some breakfast?" I offered, nodding to the plate half full of omelettes, causing a grin to spread across his face.

"Don't mind if I do!" He launched on the plate and took the majority of the food, causing me to back up in fear of getting hurt in the attack. As he took his food and some for Charlie to the table they sat and ate in compatible silence. After a few minutes Georgia entered the room, bag over her shoulder and around her neck a small heart necklace. I sighed and pointed to the food.

"Eat." I ordered, knowing her aversion to breakfast in her attempt to lose weight. She stuck her tongue out at me but did as I requested and took an omelette whilst I cleaned up. Once she had finished I picked up my keys from the rack and Charlie handed us both some money.

"Right I want you to both be careful, alright? There's been a couple of bear attacks lately, and I don't want either of you to get hurt, alright?" Charlie's concerned brown eyes bore into my own, causing me to frown. I knew what he was trying to say; _Keep Georgia out of the woods and out of trouble. _She was always one for running off and getting into any form of trouble when we were younger.

"We'll be fine, dad!" Georgia shouted as she hopped into the truck, grabbing her iPod out and putting her music up to fall volume so that I could hear it. With a shake of my head I hopped into the truck and pulled away, waving at Charlie and Jake as we left.

The benefit to being in such a small town is that you can get to any place within ten minutes. Pulling into the parking lot I switched the engine off just in time to watch my sister launch herself out of the cab and run around to the front of the car. I got out of the car and walked to meet her, following her eye line to spot a black Mercedes. I froze. That was Doctor Cullen's car... As if sensing my gaze the doors opened and the Doctor got out. I noticed other doors opening and the Cullen kids getting out, but all I could really see was Doctor Cullen.

"His name is Carlisle." Georgia whispered beside me, her eyes searching my face as I openly stared. I frowned and looked down at her, wondering how she knew that. She giggled, "Charlie told me last night."She shrugged nonchalantly then turned her back on me and walked over to, what must have been a group of her new friends.

I turned again to look at the car, he was standing there alone, his eyes already on me. I bit my lip to prevent myself from doing anything stupid; his gaze was so intense, as if he were studying me. Today he wore a pair of beige pants, a white button-down shirt tucked into them with a grey jacket over that. He was beautiful as ever. When he noticed I was watching him he smiled gently and nodded his head in what looked like a mock bow. I could feel the blood flooding my cheeks as I returned the gesture. He bared his teeth at me in a simple grin, causing my stomach to flutter like a million butterflies had taken residence there. With that gesture he slipped into his car and drove off, leaving me standing there awkwardly. That's where I was when Mike found me.

"Hey Bella, 'sup? Ready for class?" He inclined his head towards the school and I nodded, still not trusting my voice that almost meeting with Carlisle. I followed him into the warmth of the building just to be stopped by a blur of white and black.

"Hey, you're Bella right? I'm Alice." It was the little pixie-like Cullen girl, she was standing in front of me grinning broadly, her energy radiating off of her in waves.

"Erm, yeah... Hey." I replied, slightly overwhelmed by the introduction. Her golden eyes, the same as Carlisle's, sparkled in the artificial light.

"Me and you are in the same Biology I believe? Wanna sit next to me later?" She asked, her spiky hair bouncing as she did, her enthusiasm was cute. I smiled nervously and nodded at her.

"Sure, sounds good." She clapped and waved at me before turning and skipping towards the tall boy with copper hair, Edward, I think. I turned to look at Mike who was just standing there, his mouth slightly agape as he watched Alice skip off. "You ok, Mike?" He turned to me with wide eyes, mouth still open.

"That was Alice Cullen..." He pointed out dumbly, staring at me as if I had grown a second head. With a gentle laugh I nod and walk off to Bio.

GPOV

After leaving my sister I walked over to a group of girls that I recognised from the day before. They all looked up and smiled, but as I spotted a certain familiar glare I stopped. Lauren. With a sigh of annoyance I waved at the nice girls and walked past the group and into the building. The last thing I needed was for my only decent clothes to get ruined by a drink bomb. Pulling a strand of hair into my hand I twirled it around my finger and kept my head down. Bad move.

I turned a corner and walked head first into a massive body, sending myself backwards with a cry of pain.

"Shit! You ok?" A large hand was held in front of my face for my aid. I took it and nodded, he hauled me up onto my feet before I realised who it was.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't... I mean..." I stumbled over my words as I looked up at the bear of a boy that was Emmett Cullen. He grinned down at me, showing deep dimples that matched his curly black hair brilliantly. He shook his head and patted my arm.

"It's cool, just as long as you're ok?" His eyes changed from joking to concerned quickly and I realised that they were the same shade that Jasper's were.

"I'm fine thanks..." I stopped, realising a moment too late that behind him was the rest of his family, including Jasper. My face burst into flames as my embarrassment coursed throughout my body. Why wouldn't the ground just open up and swallow me whole? I coughed and looked around for any form of help, but the Cullen's seemed to have a force field around them that kept them separate from everyone else. Looking up again I spot the tall blonde girls smirk, the copper haired boys concerned frown, the pixie girls massive grin, but what made me stop was Jaspers glare towards Emmett. Pushing forward he came to stand right in front of me.

"You sure you're ok, darlin'?" His voice was laced with concern, but the southern accent made my knees go weak. I just stood there, staring up at him, my whole body shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Y-yes, I'm fine... Thank you." I whispered, not used to being shocked into this kind of silence before. Jasper looked over his shoulder and nodded to his siblings, with a final smile to me they all dispersed, leaving me alone with him. He tilted his head slightly, his eyes scanning my face.

"It's Georgia, right?" He asked, his golden eyes reaching mine again. I simply nodded my response, he smiled knowingly. Immediately I started to feel a sense of calm overcome me. I licked my suddenly dry lips and watched him. "I'm Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you ma'am." He smirked and took my hand, bringing it up and kissed my knuckles. As soon as he touched my skin I realised that not only was he paler than me, but he was ice cold. My eyes flashed to my hand in his then back to his face, my eyes widening. As if he remembered something he pulled back and his entire body tensed.

"Are you ok? You're really cold.." I ask gently, my brow furrowing slightly as I survey his reactions.

"I'm fine, I have to get to class though." He half smiled then lifted his gaze to glare at someone over my shoulder. Turning my head I see Alice talking to my sister excitedly. With a sigh I look back to Jasper.

"I have to go too... It was nice to meet you, Jasper." I bite my lip and go to step back before he grabbed my hand again. I looked up at him again in shock.

"Sit with me at lunch? You can bring your sister to if you want, as it seems that my sister has taken a shine to her." He asked, his gleaming eyes pleading me silently. Butterflies took flight in my stomach and I grinned up at him.

"I'd love to, Jasper.. Thank you." I smiled and squeezed his hand before turning and walking past my sister to my first class.

APOV

In biology I sat with Bella, both of us talking about everything under the sun besides the work that we had been set. I had learnt that she and her sister, Georgia, used to live here until their parents split up and they moved to Arizona with their mother. Georgia had hated it there; she preferred the woodlands to the city, unlike Bella. Their mother, Renee, had remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband so Bella had decided to move back to Forks with her sister.

"So that's why we're here." Bella casually finished off her story, leaning onto the table, still watching me. I nodded, liking the fact that I was getting to know so much about her. In truth I asked her to sit with me because I had a vision that if she did we would become friends faster. I wanted to be close to her, especially seeing as she is Carlisle's true mate.

"So, how do you like Forks? See any cute guys?" I asked slyly, sending her a look just as she blushed, obviously embarrassed by the question. I giggle and nudge her as gently as I can."Go on, you can tell me! I'm great with secrets."

"No, there isn't anyone. Not really... I mean, he doesn't know I exist, and nor will he ever know." She shrugged it off and I sighed in frustration. Watching her hunched over form I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

"_Georgia! Move!" Bella's shrill voice called from the doors of the school. The scene in front of me morphed, I was standing beside Georgia as she lay on the ground, half covered by a van, blood pouring from an open wound at the back of her head._

_A snarl behind me welcomed me to the feral eyes of Jasper, his eyes filtered to flat black, hungry and his teeth were bared ready for the kill._

"_No Jazz!"_

_End Vision_

"Alice? You ok?" I was brought back to the science room sharply as I looked into Bella's concerned eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before whipping my phone out.

**Jazz, don't leave Georgia alone tonight. Vision. Bad. Protect her. – Alice**

I hit send before turning and smiling at Bella.

"I'm fine! I just remembered something important that I had to tell Jazz." I smiled reassuringly but could see the suspicion still in her eyes.

"So, what's the deal with Jasper? Does he have a girlfriend or..?" Bella asked casually, her eyebrow rose slightly. I giggle and shake my head.

"Nope, no girlfriend. But I have to say... He sure was taking a liking to your sister yesterday! He couldn't keep his eyes off of her." I grinned at her as she smiled back. "Hey, why don't you and your sister sit with us at lunch today?" I asked, knowing that Jasper had already cleared it with Georgia. "It'll be fun." I add on for good measure.

"What? Like with your whole family?" I nod eagerly. "What if they don't like me?" I snort, shaking my head.

"Trust me, they'll love you! Edward, my boyfriend, likes your sister already from their biology lessons. Emmett likes everyone; Jasper will like you because of Georgia and Rose..." I cough nervously, "don't take Rose too seriously." I grin broadly and can see her thinking it over.

"Alright, sure. Why not?" She smiled at me as I clapped happily just as the bell rings.

"Let's go!" I grab my bag and bounce whilst waiting for her to move.

GPOV

I waited outside the cafeteria for a few minutes, my breathing still semi-erratic from my meeting with Jasper. Other students walked past me, watching me as if I were mad, some whispering that they had seen me talking to the Cullen's so openly. With a heavy sigh I walked into the food hall and looked around. On their table sat Rosalie and Emmett, picking tediously at some food, not eating, seemingly in a deep conversation. I licked my lips and walked to the cue where I picked up a soda and a small cake for myself and a soda and a red apple for my sister. I paid and walked slowly to the Cullen table. Emmett looked up and grinned at me, waving my over.

"Hey clutz how's the head?" He asked, grinning all the while as I opted for the seat beside him rather than beside the steely blonde. I opened my soda and sat, drumming my fingers against the side of it.

"The head is fine, how's the chest?" I return quickly, half smiling as I try and make conversation. With that comment he let out an almighty laugh which drew more attention to my seating arrangement then I would have liked.

"Please, like you could hurt me." He scoffed, leaning over to ruffle my hair. I batted his hand away playfully and scowled at him.

"Not the hair, dude!" I chided as I looked for a small mirror in my bag. "Damnit! Left it at home." I huffed and placed my bag down again as a compact mirror slid itself in front of me. I looked up as Rosalie pulled her hand back, offering the tiniest smile. "Thanks." I smile back as I look into the mirror to fix my hair. Once done I hand it back to her, our skin touched and I tensed, realising that she had the same ice cold feel to her skin as Jasper had.

"No problem." She replied, her eyes immediately hardening as she put it back in her own bag. I took a sip of my soda and turned to look at the door just as my sister walked in next to the pixie and the tall Copper head.

"Eddy! Alice! Over here!" Emmett called, once again drawing unnecessary attention to us. I leant forward to hide my blushing from the onlookers as my sister sat down beside Alice, opposite me. She offered me a smile and I returned it nervously, realising that the only open seat left was to my left, and the only person left was...

"Glad you could make it, darlin'." The southern drawl whispered in my ear as he sat beside me, his arm casually hanging off the back of my chair, causing an unnatural warmth to spread throughout my body at the closeness of his body to mine. I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled as I saw his gentle smile on the perfect face. A snort of laughter came from the other side of the table and I looked up in confusion as Edward started laughing to himself. I frowned.

"What's so funny, copper head?" I asked quickly, using the nickname I had given him in Biology. He stopped laughing at that and jokingly narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, ginger nut." He returned and I groaned in annoyance.

"Look, I've already told you before. I'm NOT ginger!" I frowned at him and stuck my tongue out for good measure. He only chuckled in response.

"She's not ginger, bro. She's got a little bit of red in there, but not ginger." I tensed as I felt Emmett ruffle my hair again, inspecting the colour in there. "The same as her sister actually." I looked up at Bella and grinned, shaking my head.

"She's got better hair, I think." Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders slightly. At that I had to scoff.

"That's bullshit and you know it." I replied before sliding her the food over the table. I heard a snicker beside me and looked up at Jasper as he shook his head.

"You got a mouth on ya, that's for sure." He winked at me causing me to stir uncomfortably on my chair.

BPOV

I watched the back-and-forth between my sister and the Jasper guy and smiled, they looked good together. In the back of my mind I wondered if Carlisle and I would look that good together before mentally slapping myself into not thinking about such things when I was eating with his foster children.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself." Edward leant forward in his chair to look at me from the other side of Alice. I licked my lips and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, leaning back and playing with my apple before taking a small bite. Emmett sat up straight in his chair and grinned.

"I know! How about your favourite colour?" He grinned at me and I shook my head, laughing slightly at his childish nature. I tapped the apple, thinking.

"It changes... I like brown, but I have to say that right now I like the colour gold." I reply without even thinking then freeze, spotting my mistake. A small smirk curved onto Emmett's features as he leans back, nodding.

"Say, Bella, have you met our father yet? Carlisle Cullen?" Jasper asked, turning his gaze from my sister to me. "According to your father, you're a bit of a clutz and end up in the hospital nine times out of ten." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Clumsiness must run in the family!" Emmett stated, using his elbow to nudge Georgia's side. She flinched and rubbed her side, frowning as she did. The action earned him a glare from Jasper to which he put his hands up, showing he meant no harm in it.

"Yeah, I guess it does... No I haven't met him yet, officially. I think I saw him yesterday, if he drives a black Mercedes that is..." I lick my suddenly dry lips and bite into my apple again to give myself something to do to ward off the eyes that were staring at me. Alice beside me nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that's him. Don't you think he's handsome?" She asked, grinning at me, causing me to blush brightly. She also, in the process, earned herself a disapproving shake of the head from Edward.

"Well... Erm, yes... He is rather attractive, I mean.. Erm..." I felt something hit my forehead and looked down to see the bottle lid to my sisters' soda bottle.

"Stop rambling." She ordered, grinning at me in the process. "Yes, she thinks he's hot. You should've heard her last night in her sleep." Her grin spread even more, daring me almost. "_Oh, Doctor Cullen, your hair, your eyes!_" She broke off, chuckling with the rest of the table, leaving me to stare at her completely mortified and blushing myself to a tomato-like state.

"You're not much better, Geo." I state, sitting up and glaring back at her, watching as her gleeful face slowly falls. "_Jasper, so beautiful, so perfect, oh Jasper." _I raised a brow and leant back in my seat as her eyes widened, her mouth dropped and her face lit up. All laughing stopped and all eyes fell on Georgia before they started to snicker. Jasper however just sat there watching my sister, his face almost smug as he watched her head drop to the table and her hair covered her blushing face.

"Bitch." I heard a mumble from the curtain of hair, causing everyone else to laugh harder at both our discomfort.

"Well, that's brilliant!" Alice squealed. "Georgia likes Jasper and Bella likes Carlisle! Perfect matches!" She grinned and clapped whilst both Georgia and I groaned simultaneously.

"Not one word, Alice." I warned her, frowning at her over excited face. She pouted at me, sighing.

"Fine." She leant back into Edward, who was still chuckling. The bell rang soon after that and I don't think I'd ever seen Georgia move so fast. She was up and out of her chair before any of the rest of us said goodbye to each other.

JPOV

I waited outside her last class, feeling her still prominent humiliation rolling off of her as she walked out. She stopped when she saw me, the humiliation becoming stronger before she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Georgia, darlin', it's alright." I called after her before running after her, catching up quickly I walked with her to parking lot. "Don't worry about it; I'm rather flattered that you dream about me, actually." I was elated, to be honest, nothing had made me happier since that day that Georgia and I had first kissed in the barn so many years ago. She stalked towards her sisters rusted old truck and hopped up on the bonnet, looking down into her lap as I stood beside her.

"Look, it's not that I'm denying it. I do think you're beautiful. But it's just incredibly embarrassing! I didn't want you to know..." She looked away from me and that made me frown. Lifting a hand I pulled her face to look at me.

"Why not?" I asked, my eyes searching her face, sensing each and every emotion that her body gave out. She sighed and allowed herself to look at me.

"Because I know a guy like you would never like a girl like me." She slid off from the bonnet and moved to the back of the car to throw her bag in, leaning against the end. I was shocked still that I wasn't paying attention.

"Georgia! Move!" I heard the scream and turned to see Bella running towards the truck. The smell of burning tires filled my nostrils as I turned and spotted a van coming skidding towards the end of the truck. Towards Georgia. With a yell of fear I flitted to Georgia's side and pushed her down to the ground, reaching a hand out I braced myself over Georgia and waited for the impact. The van hit my hand with an almighty crunch, and with a squeal of protest from the metal the van slowly caved inwards and bent around us to hit the trucks edge.

"J-jasper?" A hoarse whisper filled my ears and I looked down to see Georgia staring up at me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "How did you..?" I shook my head, releasing the van and lifted her up into my arms. My senses were suddenly filled by the most delicious smell. I looked down and saw that the back of Georgia's head had a small amount of blood trailing down it. I could feel the animal in me roaring, needing to feed. Straight away I placed a mental block, I stopped breathing and I prevented myself from looking at the blood. I could hear the cries around us, the shouts for ambulances and the screams of shock.

"Georgia!" I looked up to see Bella running through the crowds towards us, Alice and Emmett in tow. "Jasper! Is she ok? Georgia!" I looked down at my arms to look at Georgia's closed eyes and limp body.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Emmett and I will take her in his truck. Bella you and Alice follow in your truck. Let's go!" I pushed my way through the crowds, keeping Georgia close in my arms, Emmett slid in front of me and opened the door to the back of truck, I slid in with her still on my lap. Rose got into the front with Emmett and we were soon off.

"Alice has rung Carlisle and he's on hand waiting." Rose turned to look at me before glaring. "You're an idiot! What if she remembers this? What if someone had seen you? Don't you think Jasper?" She accused, causing a growl to rip through my chest.

"Would you rather he lost her again, Rose?" Emmett snapped from the driver's seat as he sped into the hospitals parking lot. With a huff she didn't reply, simply turning her head from me and him. Once parked in front of the hospital I slid out of the back and pulled Georgia into my arms again. Waiting was Carlisle, a stretcher and a few other doctors. Carlisle nodded to me and reluctantly, I placed the limp girl on the stretcher, my eyes never leaving her face as they wheeled her away.

"Son," Carlisle stepped into my line of vision and pressed his hand onto my shoulder, "if you can handle this, then come in. If not, I must insist you go home." He frowned and walked in after my love. I stood there for a moment before backing up, the smell of blood was exceedingly prominent around me and I knew my restraint could only go so far. With one last pained look as the stretcher turned a corner I turned and hopped into the truck again.

"It'll be ok, bro... She's a strong one." Emmett reassured me.

"I know." I whisper as I stare down into my hands.

BPOV

We sat in the waiting room, Charlie and I, nervously watching the clock as it ticked away. With yet another heavy sigh Charlie stood up and started pacing.

"I'm going to kill him, you know? What idiot drives when there's ice on the roads?!" He started the same rant that I'd been listening to for the past half an hour.

"Charlie!" I finally shouted at him. "It was a freak accident, it could've happened to anyone, alright?"

"Your daughter's right, Charlie." A deep voice came from the end of the corridor. I turned and looked but froze immediately.

"Carlisle..." Charlie breathed out, walking to meet him, "is she ok? What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly. Carlisle pressed a hand to Charlie's arm and smiled.

"She's fine. Simply a concussion and a small scratch at the back of her head. Nothing wrong with her senses and after getting her some pain killers, I will allow her to go home." He smiled brightly at Charlie before nodding to a nurse to show him to my sister's room. After Charlie had rounded the corner Carlisle turned to me.

"Thank you," I whispered, staring up at him, "for helping my sister." I smiled as he chuckled.

"It's my job, Isabella." He replied, shaking his head.

"Bella." I responded, out of habit more than anything, and winced slightly as I did.

"Bella.." He seemed to be testing it in his mouth before nodding. "A very apt name, did you know that it means 'beautiful' in Italian?" He raised a brow and I nodded gently.

"I did, sir." I blushed slightly, clearing my throat before rocking back on my heels. "Your son, Jasper, is actually the reason for my sister's life still being here. He got to her so fast, and he..." I stopped, frowning, thinking it over, "he stopped the van..."

Looking up again at him I could see him still smiling, shaking his head slightly.

"When a body goes into shock it tells the brain it sees things that aren't actually there. I'm sure he didn't 'stop' the van, you probably just thought you saw that." He smiled down at me, his golden eyes gentle.

"I know what I saw." I crossed my arms stubbornly, watching his face closely.

"Well, either way she was very lucky..." I nod, biting my lip before holding out my hand to him.

"Thank you again, Doctor Cullen." I smiled, he took my hand and I flinched slightly, his hand was ice cold, strong and sent an unfamiliar tingle through my arm.

"My pleasure, Bella. But please, call me Carlisle." He smiled sweetly, his eyes searching my face before nodding his head again, that slight bow hidden behind the features again. "Have a nice evening." With that he left me, turning his back on me and walking down another corridor, I was left standing there, watching his retreating form until I couldn't see him anymore.

CPOV

I was euphoric. I had finally met my love. She was exactly how I remembered her, so sweet, yet determined. She truly was perfect. Driving home from the hospital she was all I could think of, her face, the way the slight blush tickled her neck, the intelligent chocolate eyes that searched my every move, and the delicate, soft skin that held my hand so carefully.

Upon reaching the house I parked my car in the garage and stepped out. Looking to Emmett's jeep I see him standing there, holding it up, whilst Rosalie's legs were sticking out from under it.

"More work on the monster?" I joked to them, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"There's always something wrong with my baby." He huffed as he playfully looked down at Rose who had climbed out from under the car, rubbing her oily hands on an old rag. I nodded to her and smiled before walking into the living room and placing my briefcase down on the coffee table. I heard heavy footfalls quickly moving from upstairs and looked up to see Jasper's blurred form running towards me.

"Where is she? Is she alright? She isn't hurt is she? I'm an idiot! I'm sorry Carlisle, I had to do it!" He started spurting questions and apologies to me and I felt nothing but empathy for my newest son.

"Jasper, calm yourself. I'm not mad. I would have done exactly the same thing in your shoes. She's fine; I've dismissed her from the hospital. She only had a minor concussion and a small scratch, nothing to be afraid of. She'll be sore but should be back at school by next Monday. I assure him, patting his shoulder gently.

"That's four days I won't see her!" He protested haughtily, and I could feel his aggravation rolling off of him.

"You lived without her for over 100 years, Jasper; you can stay away from her for a few days." I sigh, shaking my head and sitting down. "But I must discuss something with you all." Knowing they could all hear me I waited for all of my children to fill the room and sit down. "Bella Swan saw what happened. She was the only real witness to the accident and saw what Jasper did to protect Georgia. This may be a problem, as I didn't want either of them to be brought into our world too soon... But we may have to speed things up. Both know that something isn't right with us."

"Georgia has noticed our eyes and temperature." Edward cut in, frowning at the floor. "I can't read Bella though... It's like she's blocking me, but I don't know how."

"Interesting..." Emmett whispered, rubbing his chin gently. "My little sister may be a shield." A chuckle arose from Edward as he nodded gently, his chuckle was cut off as he looked to Alice who had frozen.

"Another vision?" Jasper sat up, his eyes widening as he watched her. All of a sudden she squealed and clapped her hands happily.

"They'll be gorgeous!" She giggled. Confused at what she was talking about I raised a brow to Edward who was smiling.

"Bella and Georgia... She's just seen them both. As vampires. I have to say, they will be a rival to Heidi and Rosalie in their beauty." He commented lightly. I simply looked to Jasper and grinned at him.

"That does not surprise me." I whisper.

_**Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all so much! **_

_**VolturiPrincess16 **_


End file.
